


A Proper Family

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [161]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Family, Father Figures, Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Daisy had been worried when Mr Mason had started calling to see Mrs Patmore.





	A Proper Family

Daisy had been worried when Mr Mason had started calling to see Mrs Patmore. The truth was that Mr Mason was as close to a father as Daisy had, he was her oasis away from Downton and all of the responsibilities that it brought. Mrs Patmore, for her part, was as close to a mother as Daisy had and she didn’t want to give her up. She wasn’t ready for the two halves of her life to come together like this. Then she saw them together and, for the first time ever, Daisy felt like she had a proper family.


End file.
